Amuto Gakuen Neko
by Lynya317
Summary: What happens if Amu is a wolf/fox/cat/dog?Amu goes to a academy away from Ikuto and her friends.. or does she ever gets to see Ikuto again?Charas r real humans.Find out in Gakuen Neko!1st fic made by me so dont kill me!Amuto!
1. Till the clock strikes midnight

**Lynya: HIYA! Alright now please dont hurt me if this fic sucks! Any way... All the pictures of what the discription says of what the people are wearing is on my profile..**

**Ikuto: Lynya does not own Shugo Chara in any way...**

**Lynya: Good Ikuto now you get your amuto on this story!**

**Ikuto: yay!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu:.... On with the story  
**

(Flashback)

_Amu POV_

_It was my 15__th__ birthday. The party was huge! My friends and I were all wearing kimonos for my b-day because we decided to go to a festival in Okinawa!_

_My outfit was midnight blue with pink sakura flowers on the sleeves and a cat paw on the right side of my torso. I was also wearing my hair up in the usual sloppy pigtail on the side with some hair coming down to my shoulders and another sakura flower holding the pigtail up._ (A/N Picture on my profile)

(Going to skip the rest of the other peoples kimonos I'm lazy! ;P BTW the pics of the other peoples kimonos are in pro)

_While I was playing with Yaya and the rest my mom decided to drag me away 15 minutes from midnight!_

"_Shhh! Darling listen to me the Ikuto and the other kids are going to get picked up by someone so don't worry about them." My mom reassured me. Then my dad appeared behind her holding a midnight blue sapphire necklace cross on a pink ribbon._(Check pro)

"_Daddy that's pretty!" I gasped as I stared at the cross pendant._

"_Darling we are sorry…" my mother worriedly said_

"_Wha-" then I started to see red. _

_Normal POV_

_Amu started seeing red then fangs started poking out from her gums replacing the once dull teeth that she was fond of. A very silky blue tail with pink tips appeared on her rear and started swooshing back and forth. Two furry blue ears popped up from her head and started twitching trying to get used to the sound of people in the festival. Her once short nails turned to blades that seemed to be her claws._

"_GRRR…mother…father…what's happening to me?!" Amu managed to growl out_

_The two looked at Amu then at one another. _

"_We will explain once we get home. We left you balcony door open please climb through their while we get home…make sure no one sees you." With that Amu jumped from building to building till Amu got home. Sure enough the balcony door was open and Amu scurried down the stairs as Amu saw her parents and Ami. Ami, Amu bet has already known what happened because once she saw Amu she ran to Amu and said sorry and ran upstairs to her room._

_Amu stared at my parents as they told her everything._

_Amu's mother POV_

"_When I was born my father had a power on an animal. So then he explained to me when the first child they have turns 16 they will have a power of an animal hidden inside them. Do you see the pendant your father has? That pendant is passed down from generation to generation. And it seems your animals are more that one." I explained to my daughter that was looking at her claws flexing them to see if they are suitable._

"_Huh? More than one animal?" She growled but didn't mean to growl._

"_Yes it seems you have a combination of wolf, fox, and slight cat and dog. Here take the pendant, it will let you control some of your powers easily" as I took the pendant out of my husbands hands and gave it to her. _

_Taking the pendant she slipped it around her neck. Soon her ears turned small and her tail disappeared making her red eyes turn back to honey gold leaving her claws and fangs. _

"_Whew! I thought I had to growl to speak the whole entire time!" she giggled out._

"_Do you accept being like this? You wont… wont be able to see your friends again darling." I replied gently, but with her ears she can hear anything._

_Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me._

"_Well… yeah I guess because I can't stop this from happening, but why can't I see my friends again?" She sadly said._

"_You have to pack your stuff tomorrow and we will be enrolling you to a new school. A school with people like you with different powers." I answered her._

" _Hai." She jumped to the top of the stairs and I screamed:_

"_HEY!! NO JUMPING UP AND DOWN THE STAIRS AMU!!!!" I heard her yelp in my sudden scream then I giggled._

(End of flashback)

Amu Hinamori, I have shoulder lenght hair that is pink with large golden orbs and a perfent body. Now I'm in front of a very large golden gate that seemed to open when we got out of the car.

Then I heard a crash we hurriedly ran through the gates to see….

**HAHA! I left you guys with a cliffy!!!! Any way what do you think for a first timer?**

**Ikuto: Will there be amuto?**

Lynya: *GASPTH* OF COURSE! HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A THING!?

**Amu:...**

**Lynya: Aww! Amu what are you thinking about?**

**Amu: Ikuto... I wonder what he was wearing? AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE US A CLIFFY!!**

**Lynya: -sweat drop- hehe... youll have to find out for youre self on the next chapter!**

**Please Read and review! I will be uploading every single day maybe so yeah -scratches back of head-  
**


	2. Their new enimy

**Lynya: Like I said I would upload no matter what so heres the 2 chapter!!**

**Ikuto: Do I come up yet?**

**Lynya: Maybe**

**Ikuto: Do I get to kiss Amu?**

**Lynya: Maybe**

**Ikuto: MAKE UP YOUR MIND WOMAN!!! -gets out chainsaw-**

**Lynya: If you kill me there will be no Amuto or a kiss it'll be tadamu! -pukes in background-**

**Ikuto:-puts down chainsaw- -gets on knees and kisses my feet- PLEASE LET THERE BE AMUTO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

**Amu: WOW O-O! Lynya Does not own Shugo CHara!!! -Lynya starts crying- Its alright Lynya its alright!

* * *

**Now I'm in front of a very large gate that seemed to open when we got out of the car.

Then I heard a crash we hurriedly ran through the gates to see….a familiar boy with two blue tails with red on the tips and two cat ears. I couldn't see who it was because of the smoke there was fire around the boy. I swiftly jumped toward the boy careful to not land on the fire.

"Ikuto?" no, this boy was Ikuto, but at the same time not?

"GRRR" the boy looked at me with blood red eyes with a hint of midnight blue coming back.

"Amu…" Ikuto widened his eyes, now I'm sure it was Ikuto.(Yep you guys guessed right it was Ikuto)

"HEY!" I yelled out when Ikuto suddenly fainted.

(Ikuto POV before Amu came)

'_I've got to get away from this prison!' _I thought as I was running away from the goons in Neko Academy _'I was able to get out for Amu's birthday last night, but then she got dragged away then we had to go home.'_

"Damnit!" then I used my two powers the fire and cat to destroy the wall in front of me. Water came over and there was a sudden mist around me. _'I should run for it now! OWW! Damnit they got me on the arm and leg!'_

"Ikuto?" said a voice that I loved to hear.

"Grrr" I wasn't sure if it was her though.

Surely it was her Amu came out of the mist and in front of me. She had two blue ears with pink tips, fangs and claws. I knew that wasn't all because of the cross pendant on her neck.

"Amu…" I managed to say before I saw black.

(Normal POV)

Amu slowly turned into her true form to carry Ikuto. The people with masks said not to touch him and that he's dangerous.

"He'll never hurt me I'm sure of it" and continued to carry him to where she was going.

(After enrolling Amu I'm too lazy to write that part)

Amu still carrying Ikuto went up to her room after saying goodbye to her parents. Amu's room was huge!! The bed was king sized with blue curtains around the bed, blue pillows, blue with pink blankets and she was sure the bed was all pure silk! To her right was a kitchen with a fridge, a pure marble island, two high chairs, a stove, counter, and sink. Behind the counter was a blue leather couch, a glass table with sapphire edges. There were 6 doors. One door leaded to a huge balcony with a view of the moon and a meadow. The door to her left side near her bed lead to a walk-in closet with another door inside she couldn't open so she left it. Now there are 7 doors! There was a door near her kitchen that lead to a mini laundry place. The rest of the 3 doors were put next by each other. One door was blue, another was pink and one was green. She opened the blue on first. There was a mini art room in front of her. The pink door had a sports area, and the green was a cooking closet with all the ingredients you need.

"Wow, what a room" Amu said.

Amu started hearing groaning sounds from her bed.

"IKUTO!" she had completely forgotten about him!

Amu walked over to Ikuto. Trip, ouch, and lip lock! Amu accidentally kissed Ikuto when she tripped and fell on top of him. Ikuto snapped his eyes open and kissed back. Amu pulled back when she needed air.

"Amu I didn't know you wanted me THAT bad." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"S-SHUT UP!!!! IT WAS ON ACCIDENT!" Amu yelled. A blush appearing on her face.

"Really then why are you blushing?" he grabbed Amu by the waist and pulled her to another kiss. Amu couldn't help, but melt to his touch. Ikuto's two tails appeared and wrapped them selves around her petite waist.

"Ikuto…" Amu said sweetly when they stopped kissing. She put her lips to his ears that popped up and…

"IKUTO YOU BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" with each baka she whacked him on the head.

"Amu OW Amu OW stop OW! Stop it! OW OW OW OW OW!" he ran around the room trying to run away from the furious Amu. Ikuto and Amu was laughing around the room unaware of the person outside the window spying on them.

(Some ones POV)

"So he was laughing?"

"Yes he was"

"Hmmm, try to kill the girl. That way he might be able to come with us."

"Yes"

* * *

**Lynya: SOOO! What do you think so far?**

**Ikuto: YES I GOT TO KISS AMU TWICE!!! -sings to song I Kissed a Girl by Kate perry- I kissed a girl and I liked it!**

**Amu: WOW...**

**Lynya: Incredible... Ikuto Is WEEEIIRD!!!!!!!!!**

**Yoru: read and review nya~!**

**Lynya: AWWWW! Thank you Yoru heres your Miki and cat nip.**

**Miki: Yoru... why are you staring at me like that?**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW! nya~ desu~ horray~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note!! Please Read!**

I'm sorry but I won't update until I get 20 reviews per chapter! Please review I want to upload the next chapter too!!

This Authors Note also goes to my other stories. Please review!!

~Lynya


End file.
